Sort Of Perfect
by ifeelfreaky
Summary: "I had a dream," Isabella said. But it was Marian's voice that Robin heard. This dream - it belonged to him and Marian. It always would. I had to write it! Mostly R/M and some one sided R/I -onesided meaning Isabella sided, although not her POV.


**This scene with Robin and Isabella drowning has always made me mad. Why? BECAUSE THEY HAD _THE NERVE_ TO PLAY THE ROBN/MARIAN THEME! THEY HAD _THE NERVE_ TO TAINT THAT BEAUTIFUL MUSIC WITH THE _WITCH _THAT IS _ISABELLA_! I've had this in my head for quite some time so read review and enjoy! I don't own BBC Robin Hood by the way. **

"I had a dream," Isabella said as Robin held her in the freezing water. "About you and me."

"Did you? What was it?" Robin asked.

"I dreamt that we lived together," she said happily. "In a farmhouse."

Robin heard the description and imagined what that would have been like with Marian. She would have been so happy with such a life. He could see her and himself living like that.

"A few animals, and we grew all our own food," Isabella continued. But it was Marian's voice he heard. "And we had children," Marian's voice sounded in his head.

"How many?" Robin asked.

"Four. Two girls and two boys." Robin remembered when he had entered through the door and seen Marian holding baby Seth. Right then, he had imagined a life with her and their children.

He saw that same vision again. _Marian was cooing softly to a ten-month-old baby girl, when a three-year-old boy ran up to her; "Mama, Uncle Much is here! He's going to make bobs!"_

_"Kabobs. Ka- ka kabobs," Marian corrected. "Why don't you help him?"_

_The boy grinned widely and ran off with a glint in his eye, sing-songing, "Bobs. Bobs. Bobs!"_

_"Robin!" his wife called. "Come here and take the baby, would you? I think I get th pleasure of setting up for supper."_

_Robin entered the room and took the baby. "Why don't you tell your mother that Papa loves her?" Robin winked at the baby and tickled her stomach._

_The baby giggled and pointed at her mother. "Papa love! Papa love!" she cried triumphantly._

_Marian opened her mouth to reply to the message but closed it again, chossing to ignore the comment however sweet. As she set out the dishware, she said, "Maybe he should say so himself if he really means it." She added a superior air and a attempted to hide a smile. _

_Robin looked into the round eyes of his daughter and held a finger to his lips. He snuck up behind his wife when her back was turned, glad that the baby was indeed staying quiet. "I love you," he whispered into her ear._

_Marian jumped half a foot and whirled to glare at him. "Don't ever do that again!"_

_"Why not?" Robin asked innocently. "You said that I was supposed to be the one to say it."_

_"You didn't have to scare me half out of my wits," she countered._

_Their son ran back in carrying a kabob with potatoes hanging onto the skewer by only a thread and held up his trophy. "Much and I made bobs," he proclaimed, as Much came through the door from outside with a plate full of kabobs some looking much like the young boy's and most looking like the 'Much Touch' had been in use._

_"You didn't let him use the knife, I hope," Marian said._

_"Well, no." Much said. "Of course not. Why would I?"_

_"She's been cranky today," Robin whispered into his best friend's ear, earning a playful swat on the arm from Marian. Robin put the baby down on her blanket, and drew her in for a short—well, short-ish—kiss. "Joke," he told her._

_"Which one? The comment or the kiss? Or making me jump?"_

_"I'm eating bobs without you!" their son announced._

"The boys had your strength and your courage."

''And girls, your brains," Robin added, think of the Nightwatchman, all the ways Marian had helped them, and her political mindedness.

"We were so happy." And it was Isabella's voice again, no longer Marian's. The dream that Isabella had had for them was the same dream the Robin had had for him and Marian. But the dream had been cruelly taken away. He couldn't see it as being nearly as golden with anyone but Marian.

"You probably think it sounds ridiculous," Isabella said.

Robin saw Marian holding a baby, their son proudly holding a poorly made kebob, and Marian's beautiful smile. "No. It sounds sort of perfect."

With Marian it was perfect, but it was the wrong thing to say to Isabella. Not long after, they had escaped to find Kate captured but Isabella wasn't willing to let him save her. "What we talked about down there - the dream. It can be our dream. Our reality. But we have to go now." Her eyes looked up into his with hope. Her eyes were so similar to Marian's but Isabella's didn't sparkle like Marian's did. They didn't hide a fire behind the ice blue. They were darker, on the brink of sinister.

"Isabella," Robin said. "I like you. I really do. But I'm afraid for me, it will always be just a dream."

"What?" She didn't understand.

Robin tried to explain it to her as simply as possible. He told her why it would never work, why he couldn't, and why she had to understand that. "I am who I am," he continued. I tried to have it all once before but it just causes so much pain… for everyone. I'm truly sorry." He _was_ sorry for her, but not for himself. That dream was something that, for him, belonged to Marian. If it wasn't her he shared it with, then it held almost no appeal. Yes, he wanted it; but only if Marian was by his side.

"No!" Isabella cried out in protest. "I'm not _her_!"

Exactly. Robin turned away without regrets.

**Yep, there you have it. What did you think? I wanted to add the bit earlier in the episode with Much and Robin in Locksley with all that 'envying' but it didn't quite fit. I think it would have sounded rushed with all that scene jumping. There was a bit of that at the end... did you notice? Didn't like it? Didn't mind? What about the rest of the story? Their cute kids? Were they cute, even? Annoying? i didn't give them names, I know. I decided to leave that to Robin's imagination - or rather, yours. I'm always criticized for my name picking anyway. (Not on here, but in real life.) So... review? Pleeeeasse?**


End file.
